Penny
Penny 'Brown '''is the deuteragonist of ''Inspector Gadget and the tritagonist of Inspector Gadget, Gadget and the Gadgetinis, and Inspector Gadget 2. She is Gadget's niece and Brain's owner. Penny usually helps Gadget with his missions, but it is Gadget who ends up getting all the credit in the end. Gallery Penny.png|Penny with the Gadgetinis Penny model sheet + screenshot.jpg|Screenshot and concept art of Penny Penny-8678956.png Inspector_Gadget_1999_-_Penny.png|Penny, as she appears in Inspector Gadget Inspector_Gadget_2_Penny.png|Penny, as she appears in Inspector Gadget 2 Gadget,_Penny.png Routine Penny likes to help Gadget out with his missions, despite him getting the credit afterwards. In Inspector Gadget 2, Penny wants to be given a chance by her uncle to become a fellow detective and come with him on his missions, but he would never let her. In the end however, she is awarded a medal by Gadget for being a junior detective. Personality Penny is Inspector Gadget's niece and she secretly solves his cases for him. Penny loves her uncle very much and it is not explained if she has any other family members in the TV show, but her uncle seems to be the only family she has got. Penny foils Dr. Claw's plans, leaving Gadget to get all of the credit for doing so, even though he didn't do anything at all. Penny often snoops around M.A.D.'s hideout to find out what they're planning; however, she normally ends up getting caught by Claw's henchmen and she either escapes by herself or calls her loyal pet dog Brain to rescue her. She is right-handed, very intelligent, and capable of hacking almost any computer-based system. Appearance Penny has blonde hair worn in 2 ponytails and she has green eyes. She wears a red short-sleeved T-shirt with a thick white stripe in the middle of her torso with olive green trousers with knee patches, followed by red and pink trainers. Quotes ''Inspector Gadget ''Coming soon! ''Inspector Gadget ''Coming soon! ''Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets ''Coming soon! ''Gadget and the Gadgetinis ''Coming soon! ''Inspector Gadget's Last Case ''Coming soon! ''Inspector Gadget 2 ''Penny: Uncle Gadget! This could be a trap. Gadget: I'm thinking that this might be a trap. Penny: That's what I just said. Penny warning her Uncle Gadget of suspicious activity. ''Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever: The Case of the Giant Flying Lizard ''Coming soon! Trivia * Penny's last name is unknown. While Inspector Gadget's last name is Brown in the live-action series, the animated series strongly implies that Gadget is his real last name. While one can assume Penny's last name is Brown or Gadget, she frequently calls him "Uncle Gadget," suggesting that Gadget may be her maternal uncle or that he had his gadgets before Penny was born or before she met him. * Penny's age throughout the animated series is 10 years old. She is 12 years old in Gadget and the Gadgetinis and is 16 years old in Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever. * Her eye color in the animated series is sometimes green and sometimes blue, which can be quite confusing. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans